Popping out the Uber Scullys
by Wildwood Rose
Summary: When she became pregnant with their second child, within months of their first being born, they knew that something had to be done. But Mulder had pushed the boat out too far this time. AU - lighthearted foolishness. ON HIATUS


**Popping Out the Uber-Scullys**

**_Definite AU. A crazy idea that popped into my head when I was re-capping an episode for one of my other stories._**

Prologue

They simultaneously took a seat on the wooden bench outside the police station. Possibly to recuperate themselves from the deformity they had just witnessed. Mulder wasn't even sure how that could even been registered as human form. Neither did Scully, but then in a way she only had the knowledge of three year old, because she had only existed for that many years.

Mulder zoned back into their conversation. "Don't worry Scully, soon you will be popping out those Uber Scully's". He said, not even knowing if it was possible for her to have children? And why had she asked about his genetic background? Was it normal for her to have this feelings? To have these human wants?

* * *

Chapter One

When she became pregnant with their second child, within months of their first being born, they knew that something had to be done. But Mulder had pushed the boat out too far this time.

She had only been with the bureau a year, would they even allow her more maternity leave. Questions, anxieties, raced through her mind.

"Don't Mulder" Scully warned, pushing his creeping hand away from her thigh. She lay slung on her back, horizontally across what had now become their double bed, which they now shared with their four month year old son. "Just don't touch me". She rested her hand back on her forehead. Massaging deep circles into it.

Mulder laid shirtless against her. "But Sculleeee" he whined, lightly fingering his way back up her thigh. "The damage is done you're already pregnant, we can now enjoy the next eight or so months carefree". He'd reached the waistband of her Levi's, slipping his hand in, he drew light circles around her. She let out a loud appreciative groan and buckled her hips into his touch. He weighted his erection into her, to show that he was just as aroused as she was.

Then, conscious to not make any sudden movements that might incline her to make a halt to these happy procurements. He slowly inched his lips towards her lower stomach, all the while maintaining his fingers dance over her skin. His bottom lip made contact with skin first and she let out a loud gasp, squirming beneath his touch. He rubbed his bottom lip across the length of her waist, placing a few tender kissed on her belly button.

Her hand creeped round the side of his head and roughly massaged her fingers through his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. She craved more. He groaned appreciatively and smiled into his kiss, he knew he had her turned and could now have his way with her.

He slowly peeled off her tank top, tossing it aside, appreciating the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. His fingers still in place. He moved his kisses up her torso, between her breasts. He dared a look. And then a suck of her bottom lip. "Knock knock" his words vibrated across her lips and sent tingles straight to her breasts and between her legs. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Mmmm" she pretended to think it over. He moved his fingers to the wetness between her leg and stirred his fingers. "Argh" she let out a sharp shout and then melted into his touch, her hips mimicking the movements of his fingers.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, teasing the bottom of her lip.

Then as if on queue. The blue bundle in the Moses basket next to their bed began to stir and whimper.

"Mulder..." He started to move his kisses further down her, past her collar bone. "Mulder...", he bit her left breast and she groaned in response before he followed his nips further down to meet his fingers. The whimpers became cries. "Mulder!" she pushed him off her and wriggled out of his grasp, huffing. Although because Mulder wouldn't stop his decent or because he had been stopped, she didn't know.

"Hello Little Man" she cooed, lifting the warm, sweet smelling bundle from his abode. She placed kisses on the top of his head. He whimpered and pulled away from his mother's kisses. "I know your hungry" she said taking a seat back on the bed and lowering him to her already exposed breast. He clutched instantly, grunting. "Just like your father, you only want me for my body" she cooed stroking his curls.

"That's not true" Mulder protested from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist. He rested his head on her side before placing kisses up her body. He reached her still vacant breast and mimicked his sons actions.

"Mulder," she scolded, pulling him away by his hair. He let his head bob into her lap, moving it to the side so he could breathe in her scent between her legs.

"But you smell so good" he mumbled in defeat. He kissed the sole of his sons foot before slinking off into the living room to watch the Knicks game.

She threw her knickers at him from the bedroom doorway. They landed expertly on his head. "Knicks for the Knicks game" she giggled "for good luck". He shifted his gaze from the TV and let out an over the top groan when he saw her dressed in the 'we are not having sex' pyjamas.

She laughed again, knowing his thought process. Easing her weight off the door frame, she tiptoed over to him, cupping his head in her hands. She started into that face of her son. Ruffling his hair she placed kisses along his jaw. "Maybe tomorrow" she hummed. "I'm just so tired today". She turned his head to the side and placed butterfly kisses against his ear. "Hmmm. This case that we're working on. The news of the imminent arrival of Mulder Junior two, when I had just got used to number one".

He grunted in agreement.

"Oh Mulder" she sighed whistfully into her kisses on his forehead. "How is this going to work. Two babies - correction three, I forgot to count you" she giggled placing kisses on his lips. "And the X-Files" she continued caressing his face with kisses.

"It will work Scully. I just wish there was someway I could ease the workload for you. Maybe get someone to help you with the kids"

"That would be nice" she said before giving him one more kiss on the side of his mouth and crawling off to bed.

* * *

Epilogue

"Scully" he shouted from the front door. He ushered her in and the closed the door hastily behind her. He led her over to the couch. "Please take a seat. Just take a seat" he said excitedly. "Scully!". He rushed towards their bedroom, almost tripping over himself, twice. They were not in their. "Scully!" He barged into the bathroom to meet his family all in the one bathtub.

"For god sake yes Mulder we're in here. Now where is the fire?" she asked exasperated. Their two month year old daughter clutched to her left breast.

"Dada!" the little boy said, standing up excitedly only to fall back down in the bath.

"Careful" Scully soothed, rubbing her son's back, while he let out a few coughs. He grinned sweetly at her, until it wiped away her stern expresission.

He went to stand up again, this time more slowly and extended his arms to his father. "Dada!"

"Scully you have to come see whose out in the living room"

"Dada"

"Seriously they will blow your mind"

"Oh is it George Clooney?"

"Dada!" The toddler persisted.

"What?"

"Dada!"

"Mulder would you please acknowledge your son, who I spent fifteen hours in labour with".

"Yes of course, Scully" he said crouching down on his knees. "Hello Bud" he said giving his son a kiss. "Did you have a good day?" He leaned in to place a kiss on his suckling daughter's back. "Baby girl"

"Uh huh" he said picking up a handful of suds and blowing them over his sister. "Dada I swim!" He said excitedly.

"Momma" leaning in to place a tender kiss on Scully"

"We had a swimming lesson in the bath" she whispered, placing a chaste kisses on his chin.

"Dada see!" The toddler ordered before ducking his head under. He held it under for five seconds, kicking his little legs furiously. He suddenly came up for air. "Dada see?" He asked, his big blue eyes looking up at his father hopefully.

"Yeah I did son" scooping him into his arms "very impressed". He turned his attention back to Scully. "Now Scully will you please see who I have out here"

He ushered her out of the bedroom, holding the heavily towled children loosely to his chest in anticipation to her reaction.

"Mulder I'm still in my bath robe" Scully scowled

"She won't mind"

"She?" Scully gasped when she saw She, taking a step back in her shock. She squinted her eyes at her twin, her mirror image, her reflection. She wasn't mistaken. "Mulder? Is this a jo-". She closed her eyes and opened them again. She was still there "Mulder?!" urgency in her voice.

Scully mind was well and truly blown. There she was standing infront of She, only She wasn't her because she was her, Dana Katherine Scully. And She was...?

"Isn't she great? Now you can go to work and She can stay at home and look after the kids. Or you can stay at home and She go to work? Mix it up a bit. It wouldn't matter because they wouldn't know the difference" Mulder smiled proudly at his find. "And you can pop out a few more Uber Scullys and not have to worry about help!"

Scully's face grim lined. _That wasn't the kind of help I had in mind Mulder!_


End file.
